


UNDERCOVER!

by Babydino87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Naruto, Cop Sasuke, Foster Care, M/M, Naruto had a bad day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undercover, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydino87/pseuds/Babydino87
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are normal cops but one faithful day they are put together on an undercover mission that will forever change their lives...Sasunaru of course! Don’t like don’t read!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	1. Naruto’s having a bad day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted and I know it not the best but enjoy!

“HANDS IN THE AIR!”

“Stop shouting dobe jeez...”

As Naruto walked up to the perp he gave Sasuke the finger over his shoulder.

Sasuke smirked.

“I can hear that smirk on your face bastard. You better wipe it off before I do!” Naruto grabbed his handcuffs off his belt and went through the Miranda rights. He finished quickly, he was about to walk the perp to his vehicle until he felt a familiar hand rubbing his head rather harshly.

“Hn, sure short stack.” Naruto quickly turned around and was about to tell this bastard off but was left gapping like a fish when someone groped his ass and he felt a breath on the shell of his ear. It smelt disgusting.

“Nice ass ya got officer.”

Naruto was about to lose it. First, his alarm doesn’t go off! Then he spilled his ramen! THEN! He got paired with the worst bastard part of the squad! NOW THIS PERVERT JUST-!

Sasuke watched as the pervert’s body hit the ground with a thud. He made a satisfied grunt and looked back to the fuming blonde.

“You know he can use that against you in court- agh!” He didn’t get to finish before he was punched in the stomach.

“Self. Defence.”

Naruto proceeded to drag the perp into the car with a crouching Sasuke not far behind.

Naruto climbed into the drivers seat once he was done and landed on... Sasuke’s lap...

 _He’s dead._ Naruto thought rather pleased with the idea.

“Move your ass uchiha, I’m driving.”

Sasuke smirked, there was an unspoken rule amongst the precinct. Whenever officer Uzumaki was in one of his moods, you never let him drive.

“You know for a fact, your not supposed to drive when your like this.”

Naruto’s head turned ever so slowly towards Sasuke. He swore the normally ocean eyes turned red, and with the scar’s adorning his cheeks... he kinda looked like a feral fox.

Naruto quickly turned around on the uchiha’s lap, entirely forgeting he was in the recently mentioned position, “When I’m like what?” He growled.

Sasuke smirked widened some how, Yep he defiantly looks like a fox.

The two officers stared at each other- well Naruto glared, until Sasuke decided to break the tension.

“You know dobe. I really like this position but there’s a perp in the back and we have to get back to the precinct.”

Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto’s face turned from a nice tan to a bright red hue.

Naruto quickly climbed over the armrest and into the passengers seat. Muttering incoherent curses.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the parking lot of the precinct. Sasuke didn’t even bother to open the car door for Naruto when he started dragging the perp to the precinct with screams of, “MY WRIST! HE’S CRUSHING IT!” and, “HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!” Close behind.

Just with those pleas for help did the whole squad know to not even glance at the uzumaki.

It wasn’t long before the perp was in his cell and The two officers were doing paperwork at their desk’s across from each other.

“So,” Sasuke started, “how was your day.”

“Shit.” Naruto mumbled, Sasuke nodded.

“W-.” “Stop talking.”

“Hn.”

“Dobe, I hate when you get like this. I miss the idiot that won’t stop smiling.” Naruto just shrugged and shoved the folder he was looking at in his own face.

Sasuke took that as a challenge.

“Captain without his mask and big lips?”

Naruto shoulder’s shook.

“Police dog akamaru peeing on kiba?”

Silent Snickers got added.

“Tsunade smacking jiraiya?”

The folders fell out of Naruto’s hands and he held his hand over his mouth to stifle his own laughter.

“There he is!”

“B-bastard!” Naruto laughed.

“Uchiha, uzumaki! Office!”

They followed orders and made there way to the office.

They soon stood in front of there captain, said captain eye smiled up at them since half of his face was hidden.

“What do ya need us for captain kaka?”

“Naruto. I’ve asked before and I’ll ask again, please refrain from calling me... captain kaka...”

Naruto grinned, “that’s a no-go cap’n kaka!”

Kakashi sighed, “ok. Anyway, the feds have contacted us-“ “why the hell would the feds contact us!?” “-Because they have a major gang leaders daughter in foster care.”

“WHAT!?”

Sasuke stepped forward, “with all do respect sir, but why would that involve us?”

Kakashi sighed, “your personal status.”

Naruto tilted his head, “huh?”

“You two- to put it bluntly, have no family alive and by how many hours you work, it seems you two don’t have a lot of friends.” Naruto scoffed at that last part.

“What does that have to do-“ kakashi held up his hand,“let me finish.”

“You two have been asked to play as a gay married couple liking for s child to welcome into their family.”

“...”

“...”

Almost as if it were planned... the yelled at the same time, “WHAT!? WHY WOULD WE EVERY EVEN PRETEND TO BE A COUPLE!”

**_ One excruciatingly long hour of arguing later... _ **

“You two will have your same first names but different a different last name, Naruto, you will now be known as Naruto Namikaze, a stay home husband that takes care of the house and chores while your lover is at work. Sasuke, you will now be known as Sasuke Namikaze, a security guard who works at sharingan tech, your hours are short so you have more time for your husband and future child. You two will come her at 5am sharp and will be seen to your new home for awhile, there is info on the specifics and the child in this folder, I suggest you start packing.” Kakashi looked the two officers in the eyes.

“dismissed!”

The two made it just outside of the precinct before it all sunk in and Naruto punched the wall, creating a small crack.

“FUCK!” Naruto was aiming to punch again but was held back by Sasuke grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s forearms in a firm grasp and looked him in the eyes with a piercing stare.

“Look, I get your upset. Trust me, I am too, but that doesn’t mean you get to go break your hands from punching walls in rage, OK?” Sasuke shocked Naruto slightly before he continued,”think about that girl, she could be in trouble and we can help her.” Naruto nodded slowly then blushed from embarrassment looking to the side.

“When did you get all sentimental, ice-queen?” Sasuke chuckled at the nickname.

“Since you decided to get all grumpy on me.” Naruto huffed.

Sasuke let go of him and they split up to pack there stuff and get ready for the events tomorrow held.


	2. Welcome Home!

Naruto looked over his stuff. His clothes were in his big orange suitcase, hygiene stuff was in his backpack and he had to find a way to carry all his plants....

What? He couldn’t leave them alone without water to die! They were his only friends-erm! Anyway, he needed to find away to carry them all especially since he didn’t have a car...

“Dang it! It’s my only choice...”

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed his least favourite number.

“Dobe? What’s up?”

Naruto rubbed his face, “can you pick me up? I can’t carry all my stuff...”

Naruto heard a deep chuckle from the other end of the call and couldn’t help but blush.

“Sure, still live in the same place?”

“Yeah.”

“Be there soon, make sure you ready.”

“Yep cya’.” Naruto quickly hung up and threw his phone on the couch, marking it bounce then sit.

“Ok guys! Get ready to go for a trip!”

A knock from the left wall of Naruto made him look.

A muffled voice came through, “Damn it uzumaki! Stop talking to those damn plants! It’s fucking 4am! They’re not even alive!”

“Yes they are alive, And I’m Sorry!” Naruto called back. Damn those thin walls.

Naruto grabbed the rack with his plants on it and put it with his luggage. Not long after, there was a knock on his door.

“The doors unlocked!”

The door opened to reveal Sasuke in casual clothes, it was... strange.

“How did you get here so fast teme?”

Sasuke stepped in and walked up beside Naruto, rubbing his head with that annoying smirk.

“I was on the way to the precinct when you called.” Naruto swatted his hand away.

“Why do you always do that to me?” Naruto huffed out embarrassed.

“Because your hair is soft and easy to reach, Why not? Huh short stack?” Sasuke hugged Naruto.

“Creep! Just help me out would ya’!”

Not to long later Naruto’s apartment was locked up and they were loading up the car.

“Dobe, What’s with all the plants?”

“You try living alone and finding a way to not sound crazy when you talk to yourself!” Sasuke just looked at Naruto deadpanned.

“I COULDN’T GET A DOG ALRIGHT!”

Sasuke snickered at the outburst and closed the trunk.

They both climbed into the car and drove to the precinct in a comfortable silence, except for the radio which Naruto hummed to once in a while.

They parked and walked to the front seeing kakashi standing there.  
“Ah, Sasuke, Naruto, ready to go?”

“Uh? Yeah?” Naruto smartly replied, kakashi chuckled then pulled out some plates for a car.

“We have to change those plates first, wouldn’t want anybody to get suspicious now would we?”

It wasn’t long before the plates were changed and they were on the road again to a safe house on town over.

They pulled into the driveway of a cozy looking one story house painted a creamy orange with white trim and a brown roof.

Naruto was in love! This was how he pictured his dream home! Hopefully the inside was good too... 

“Uzumaki stop daydreaming back there, we need to get all your guys stuff inside.” Naruto shook his head then nodded.

They unlocked the door to the house and looked around. There wasn’t to many windows but that was essential to the mission. It wasn’t long before their stuff was inside and kakashi was holding out three sets of keys.

“Uh, what’s a that for?”

“Two are house keys and this one-“ he held out one with a car lock- oh, “is mr. uzumaki- I’m sorry! Namikaze’s new car.”

“Wha?” Naruto was speechless and left gapping.

Kakashi shrugged, “Gonna need a car while Sasuke’s gone, how else are you gonna get those groceries?” Even though you couldn’t see it, the was a big grin on kakashi’s face.

Naruto huffed, he forgot he had to be a housewife now, and it was summer, so the kid wouldn’t go to school so he was stuck babysitting.... great....

“Oh and since there’s only two rooms and the kid needs one of them, you two are gonna have to-“ “HUH!?”

“heh, welp, I’ll leave you to it! I believe in you guys! See ya!” The door was shut quickly behind kakashi.

“Stupid kaka...” Naruto mumbled scratching the back of his head, he took a look around saw that the house was pretty modern. A 52’ inch tv sat in the living room on a chest and there was a glass coffee table set in front of the leather couch.

There was bar stools set at a metal island in the kitchen with white cabinets and matching counter tops. There was a hall with five doors, Naruto suspected two were the bedrooms, one was the bathroom, one the basement, and one maybe a closet.

Naruto looked to Sasuke to see Said raven looking at him already. Naruto blushed in embarrassment under the gaze.

“Bastard! Stop staring! Help me unpack, the kid comes here tomorrow right?” Sasuke nodded then helped unpacking the suitcases.


	3. MEET ....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing school work right now... but here you go!

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Dobe, it's not going to be easy to explain to the kid that my 'husband' doesn't like sleeping in the same bad as his lover."

Naruto blushed and shook his head, "stop saying it like that!"

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow,"like what?"

"you- you know! like we're a c-couple!" Naruto swore he looked like a tomato right now.

Sasuke smirked and nudged Naruto in the shoulder, "we are a couple now moron."

Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder, "stop that!"

"what? Get used to it, if were going to go out in public we need to be a convincing couple. that means we also have to refer to each other as a couple."

Naruto huffed out a frustrated whine, "Your having way more fun with this!"

Sasuke smirked, ' _you have no idea dobe.'_

Naruto shook his head and another thought popped into his head, "when does the kid get here tommorow?"

"12."

Naruto thought for a second then got a lightbulb and a goofy grin started growing on his face.

"I'm going to make something for them!"

Sasuke groaned, "please don't say-" "RAMEN!"

Yet again Sasuke groaned.

**_In the kitchen!_ **

Sasuke was sitting on one of the barstool's in the kitchen, head in hands watching as Naruto stumbled around the kitchen grabbing pots and rumaging around cupboards.

"do you even have all the ingredients you need?"

"pretty sure."

it wasn't long before Naruto plopped 3 mrs. noodle packs on the counter along with a pot.

Sasuke looked at the items then back at Naruto's cheerful face.

"your an idiot."

"shut up bastard!"

Naruto mumbled curses as he filled the pot up in the sink and left the water to boil.

"you know-" "shut up teme I dont need you critique!"

The glared at each other in silence until Naruto heard the water boil. he added in the noodles and watched as they split apart. He put the soup in a large container and mixed in the flavor packets.

"There! now we can put it in the fridge and wait for tomorrow!"

"hn, one suggestion."

Naruto growled, "what."

"The noodles will be soggy and gross tomorrow so we should eat them today."

Naruto went pail then hit the table.

"DAMN IT!"

Sasuke couldn't supress a chuckle at the action.

"well at least supper's ready."

Naruto sulked as he grabbed another bowl and poured half of the soup in it.

_**Bedtime...** _

"OK bastard, this!-" Naruto motioned violently to the left side of the bed, "-is my side! If I wake up and you are touching me, near me, or fucking breathing near me I'm going to punch you _really_ hard."

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, "you're such a child."

"shut up!"

Naruto wasted no time in getting under the covers, hiding his face in the pillow.

Sasuke went at his own pace and turning off the light and climb in.

**_10:32 AM..._ **

Naruto woke in a warm comforting bed, He snuggled into the body pillow he was cuddling more and felt arms around him, Naruto sighed in content,... wait a minute, the bed didn't have a body pillow!

Naruto quickly looked up to meet gaze with a smirking raven haired bastard.

His sleepy state quickly melted away and he was now a glowing red tomato.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto punched sasuke in the gut then shot out of the bed running to the bathroom, ignoring the struggled laughter behind him.

**_12:03 PM..._ **

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting on the couch. They would never admit it but the were scared. 

I mean they new what the kid looked like, her name, and her background but still! wouldn't you be nervous too!

They heard a knock and they were on their feet running towards the door.

Naruto swung the door open and was met with a... exposed... woman with the kid beside her.

"hello I'm anko. I was assigned to drop sadara off, now, can you confirm that your..." The woman looked down at her clip board, "Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Namikaze?"

"uh yes that's us."

"alright, now, I'm going to look around the house to make sure it's safe and you sign these."

Anko left them with some sheets of paper then started walking around the house.

Naruto gave the papers to sasuke to sign then looked at the girl. She stood there akwardly messing with a loss string on her jacket.

Naruto kneeled infront of her.

"hi, im naruto!" Naruto gave her a goofy grin, she looked at him and shrugged.

"sadara."


End file.
